Watcher
by Ryuuen Mills
Summary: This is sort of the sequel to Just To See Him Smile. This has Vegeta's thoughts on Goku. It's set in the same time as the other one. Implied Vegeta/Goku, Vegeta/Bulma


Watcher  
By: Cryptina Maxwell  
  
Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
General/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: Vegeta/Bulma, Vegeta/Goku (implied)  
Spoilers: None, I don't think  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: If you want to, but ask me first, please.  
Feedback: Yes, please! ^^  
Story blurb: This is sort of a sequel thing to Just To See Him Smile. It's got Vegeta's thoughts on Goku, since I think I remember someone requesting it in a review. Oo;; ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, AU, possible OOCness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Vegeta's POV ~*~*~*~*~  
  
I catch Kakorott watching me all the time. He doesn't know that I catch him doing this. I'm quite sure that he thinks I don't even notice it. But, I can't help but wonder why. He never used to do that...Or, perhaps he did and I really didn't notice it, then.   
  
Whatever his reason, I know I should be angry. I'm not, but I should be. I'm the Prince of Saiyans, I'm not something to be gawked at. However, for some reason, I don't mind it when Kakorott does this. I would yell at anyone else, scold them and try to teach them that they aren't to gawk at Royalty, but I don't do that to Kakorott.   
  
Perhaps, I'm afraid that he'll stop. That's actually a bit pathetic, the Prince of all Saiyans shouldn't be afraid of anything. Especially now that Frieza is dead. But, that's another tale for another time.  
  
I think I actually like it when Kakorott watches me the way he does. I would search his eyes, but that would require me to look straight at him, and if I did that, he would look away. I know he would.   
  
I know I feel something more toward Kakorott. More than I feel toward my wife. I wouldn't actually say anything about this. I've already a mate. And, I do care about her deeply. But, not on the same level that I seem to feel for Kakorott.  
  
As much as I would like it, I can't have two mates. I chose Bulma. Not Kakorott, even though I've felt these feelings toward him for quite some time. For about as long as I've known him. From that first fight with him. Perhaps, that's why I was playing around so much, instead of actually trying to kill him. He was strong and as much as I hate to admit it, it surprised and impressed me. A third class Saiyan warrior actually holding his own against me. If I were fighting against him in front of any other Saiyans, I probably would have been humiliated.   
  
Me, the Prince of all Saiyans being given a run for his money by a mere third class warrior! But, if I had it all to do over again, I don't think I'd change a single thing about that fight.   
  
If I had to guess at what my feelings were to Kakorott, I would say that it was love. I haven't felt love in this fashion before, but...I just know that this has to be it. I don't love Bulma in the same way that I love Kakorott, but I do care for her, don't get me wrong.  
  
When I chose Bulma, I chose her because she was the only other person I found suitable besides Kakorott, for a mate.   
  
Some might ask me, now, why I chose Bulma over Kakorott. If I was so inclined as to answer them, I would probably tell them the truth. Kakorott already had a mate. And, above all, I didn't think that he felt the same way. So why ruin what we already had?   
  
If the circumstances had been different, if he hadn't already had a mate and I had noticed him watching me the way he does now, I probably would have decided to act upon my emotions and thoughts and try to make him my mate.  
  
Most don't think I'm the type to know anything about emotions. But, I do. I just don't show them like everyone else seems to. It's not my way. Just because I don't show the emotions doesn't mean that I don't feel them. I understand most of them, but that doesn't mean that I have to understand them all, I don't think anyone understands all emotions. Anyone that says that is lying through their teeth.   
  
I'm watching him now. Every time I know that he's watching me, I watch him from the corner of my eye, and I know I'm smiling a bit. I don't care. It seems to keep him watching. Good.   
  
Of course, I know this can't go on. I regret it, but I have to stop myself from staring at him and I have to stop him from staring at me. Staring the way we're staring. At least for now. More can be done later, but if Bulma comes out and catches us, both of us will catch Hell. And, I won't really be able to say anything about it, because she's right. I'm married to her, she's my mate. I shouldn't be staring at anyone else for as long as she's alive and we're together.   
  
"Kakorott! What the Hell are you doing over there???" I yell, making sure to sound impatient. I made sure to look as impatient I hoped I sounded.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Vegeta! I guess I forgot!" Goku said to me, with that goofy grin he usually has.  
  
"Get your ass over here and lets spar! I'm tired of waiting for you! I've been waiting and waiting and waiting and I look over there and you're just standing over there staring!" I said, trying my best to sound and look like I was becoming more and more impatient by the moment.  
  
I hoped that it was working, I don't want him to suspect. Nothing can happen between us as things stand right now. It's not something I particularly like, but it's true. I'll have to have patience and we'll see, when the time comes, if Kakorott feels the same about me as I do about him.  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
